To Get the Girl in 10 Days
by Your Favorite Mistake x3
Summary: Ginny and Draco have to spend the entire winter break together in the Gryffindor commonroom for a punishment. When Ginny challenges Draco's manliness he decides to prove just how manly he is by making Ginny fall in love with him. The only problem is he ha


Disclaimer: I own all J.K. Rowling does not.   
  
Rating: PG-13(Nothing to bad)  
  
Story:--------------------------------Ginny-----------------------------------------  
  
"Touch me and I'll hurt you" Ginny called to Malfoy, who was standing behind her in  
  
Care of Magical Creatures class, his hand posed as if he were going to stick his scorpion, which  
  
was being used as food, down the back of her robe.

Not even seeming surprised that she'd caught him without looking, Malfoy hissed in her  
  
ear, "I'd like to see you try, Weaslette" Ginny wasn't about to respond to his challenge, although  
  
beating Malfoy to a bloody pulp wouldn't be too bad a reason for receiving a Howler from her  
  
mum. She mumbled a short, "I bet you would." before she was called upon to answer what the  
  
deadliest part of a Nundu was.

With full confidence Ginny replied," It's breath, professor. A Nundu's breath is deadly due  
  
to the disease it carries. This can kill off entire villages and cities. This is the wizarding theory as  
  
to why the Lost Colony of America is lost. The teeth of a Nundu are also very powerful, they are

an antidote for the diease." Ginny was no Hermione, but she had some incredible power of  
  
animals, and that was why she had been moved to the sixth year, Care of Magical Creatures  
  
class.   
  
"'Very nice Miss Weasleys, ten points I should think," Mr. Hawkins spoke, Hagrid's  
  
substitute, and as if to reward her gave her a small pat on the head. Mr. Hawkins was somewhat  
  
of a short and portly man, with brown eyes and small glasses. The hair he had been able to save,  
  
was a startling black. He wore black pants with a white shirt and a small yellow vest atop it. Mr.  
  
Hawkins was a squib, and he had no trouble revealing it.

From behind her a sinister voice called out, "Look she loves muggles, mudbloods, and  
  
squibs, maybe if were lucking they'll invite us to the wedding." Ginny paid no attention to the  
  
childish remark, but she could still feel a faint redness creep up her neck.

Mr. Hawkins had not heard this comment, or if he did he showed no sign of it. "Class  
  
dismissed, and remember 12 inches on How fatal a Nundu's lick can be." Ginny trudged back to  
  
the castle with the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors, the chill of the day nipping at her  
  
already frost-bit ears. When they entered the main entrance Ginny heard a voice shout to  
  
everyone, "I bet the Weaslette would rather write of how she wants to lick the mud of Potter's  
  
shoes," This was shouted by none other than Pansy Parkinson. And Ginny felt her face grow hot,  
  
only out of anger.

Suddenly another voice called out, "I bet she'd like to lick something else of Potty's."   
  
Ginny felt her rage boil over. Harry was staring at the ground fist clenched. She wasn't about sit  
  
there and doing nothing. Ginny dropped her bag on the ground unaware of the ink case busting,  
  
splashing red everywhere. She pushed through the crowd until she found her target; Malfoy. She  
  
walked straight up to him and stared into his icy grey eyes. He smirked down at her, towering  
  
her. Without notice, Ginny drew back her fist and punched him in his face. When he turned  
  
around she saw his nose was pouring blood. Ginny felt no regret for this action when Malfoy  
  
drew his wand. With a quick movement Ginny hit it and it went flying from the room. Ginny  
  
tackled Malfoy, wrapping her legs about him and using her weight to force him to the ground.

Ginny hardly noticed the crowd surrounding her and Malfoy. She pressed her knee into his back.  
  
and whispered into his ear, "Magic isn't always gonna save you Ferret," It took her by surprise  
  
when Malfoy turned around and threw him off her. She wouldn't admit it but he was strong.  
  
Ginny hit her head on the marble staircase. Through her double-vision Ginny saw Ron being held  
  
back by Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Malfoy came to her and kicked her in her leg, and Ginny  
  
quickly tripped him. The began to roll around punching, bitting, tearing, ripping, hitting,  
  
smacking, and poking until Professor McGonagall cam down the staircase. Upon seeing the  
  
brawl, she flicked her wand and the two separated, bloody, panting, and beaten.

McGonagall's face was livid. "Never in all my day...this year.....my life.....cursing and  
  
scratching.......Both of you with me......Dumbledore's.........Suspended.......Filch and his  
  
cuffs........by your wrists........." Ginny could hardly make sense of anything McGonagall was  
  
saying, or rather shouting, at the both of them, but to follow. McGonagall was in a right mood  
  
and didn't stop ranting until they'd made there way to a stone gargoyle. At this point she shrieked  
  
Mars Bars and left them, blowing air through her enlarged nostrils indignantly.

Ginny cautiously made her way down the long hall to the headmaster's office, it seemed  
  
to vary how to get there every year. Feeling her way down the dark corridor, Ginny suddenly  
  
stopped. "Keep going Weaslette or I might be tempted to rearrange your face" he said quietly, his  
  
hot breath dancing upon her ear and cheek. Ginny growled in response, as Dumbledore stepped  
  
out of his office abruptly.   
  
"That won't be necessary Mr.Malfoy, thank you." He announced his, his eyes lacking their  
  
normal gleam.

Ginny made her way into the headmasters office without any apprehension. Malfoy took  
  
the chair next to her, solely on the fact that there was no other chair. The last time Ginny had  
  
been in here was right after Sirius had died. She refused to think about this here. She thought  
  
about each night to herself , punishing herself for killing him. It had been her fault and she  
  
deserved to hurt, to ache, to die. But she wouldn't do that here. Still even the thought of Sirius  
  
drove all the anger out of her, leaving her numb.

"You two were fighting, I hear," Dumbledore stated rather than questioned, breaking  
  
Ginny out of her reverie. "Quite a surprise from you Mr.Malfoy, I must admit," Dumbledore said,  
  
his words laced with a secret of some sorts.

"I only find it unusual that Malfoy wouldn't fight is because he's afraid to get his skirt  
  
ripped," Ginny said challenging him. Malfoys had a fire lit in his eyes, and it danced higher as his  
  
temper rose.  
  
"That is enough provoking Miss Weasley," Dumbledore scoulded in an unusual fashion.  
  
Ginny was beggining to see the age on the old man's face. She'd never refered to him as an old  
  
man before, but now with Sirius death, he seemed to have reduced himself into one.

Ginny shuddered. It seemed as if even Dumbledore, the only one who could make  
  
Voldemort cower in fear, was giving up the small hope of the wizarding world making it. She  
  
refused to think this, and shut her mind completely out of these thoughts.

"As you know, I must give consequences, and so I have thought of a convenient way of  
  
doing such. Now, more then ever, we need unity of the houses. I think it would be a prime  
  
example of such if I were to make Mr.Malfoy board in the Gryffindor house over the upcoming  
  
Winter Break. It appears that Ms.Weasley is the only one staying over Break in the Gryffindor  
  
house this year besides Pavarti Patil, who has asked to bunk with her sister in the Ravenclaw  
  
house." Dumbledore paused to take a breath and regarding Malfoy with a sharp glance. "I believe  
  
you do know the reason in which I have decided to place you in the Gryffindor house instead on  
  
Ms.Weasley, am I correct?"

Malfoy gave a cold slight nod, and went back to glaring at the laces of his shoes, which  
  
seemed to cost more than Ginny complete attire. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore wiped  
  
away all of the blood on their skins, and sealed the wounds, so not even a scar was left. He  
  
returned to seat himself at his desk and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Ginny stood up and walked away stiffly, contemplating the evident changes in the  
  
Headmaster. A sudden "Damn You, Weaslette," brought Ginny out of her thoughts. She glanced  
  
over at Malfoy who looked angry. "I didn't do one damn thing I shouldn't have. You're the one  
  
who decided to make some stupid comment that made me look like an ass. What would you've  
  
done, Malfoy? Sat there and took it like the man you wish you were? Honestly I could name a list  
  
of every girl that wouldn't want to go out with you, but I'd be dead by the time I finished."  
  
-------------------------------------Draco------------------------------------  
  
Draco bristled at the comment about his manliness. Suddenly he relaxed and allowed a smirk to  
  
slide onto his face. He observed as the Weaslette stopped suddenly in her tracks. Draco could tell  
  
she didn't like the grin he replace his scowl with.   
  
"Not a man am I, Weaslette?" He asked her. Suddenly a plan formulated in that gorgeous mind  
  
of his. He was going to prove to that Weasley that he was manly. He was going to catch the  
  
weasel, get her to fall in love with him, then leave her, crying in the dust. There was just one  
  
problem, he only had until the end of Winter Break to get her. Otherwise, people would think he  
  
actually fancied the Weasel. '10 Days,' Draco thought to himself. Could he really get a girl like  
  
her in ten days? It would be a challenge, and Draco liked challenges.   
  
'10 days and I'll have a pet Weasel.'  
  
A/N: Okay I am going to update on this one I promise! I know your groaning and thinking, 'Yeah  
  
Right, this one never updates!' but this time I promise. If not I'll give you all free Draco dollies!  
  
Okay gotta go write chapter two. Love you all! Please R&R!


End file.
